


Price of Freedom

by Sulktora



Series: Wings [2]
Category: Dragonformers - Fandom, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Awkward situations, Biting, Deflowering-(you know what that means), Don't know what else to warn you about or list/tag, F/M, Foreplay, Gen, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Megatron beign a Jerk, Megatron being Megatron, Megatron not being a Jerk, Mild Language, Misunderstandings, Multi, Oath Bindings, Oath Bonding, Other, Sex, Sexual Situations, Size Difference, Sticky, dragonformers, rough sex?, tension/stress, un-beta read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulktora/pseuds/Sulktora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Breaking Free.</p>
<p>After getting free Optimus has to pay the price for regaining his freedom and his new wings. At first he wanted to back out and surrender his wings, but Megatron is very good a convincing him to pay up without having to give up his wings as a bonus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Price of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jazz The Tiger](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jazz+The+Tiger).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or the idea of Dragonformers. Only the plot for this story.
> 
> A gift writing for: Jazz The Tiger’s picture Domination that inspired me to write this.
> 
> Link for picture: http://www.furaffinity.net/view/6887676/  
> (Note you must have an account to see the picture.)
> 
> Big thanks to LadyAnatar, for being my Beta.

oOoOo  
Optimus slunk threw the trees as quietly as he could, no easy task when deep in Decepticon territory. Especially the heart of it, he had been tricked to follow Megatron right into his own home territory and once after he declared him his mate in front of his own clan is was like nearly impossible to get past any one.

Megatron’s whole clan had been eyeing him, sniffing at him and even approaching him in either curiosity or aggressively ways. Clearly they had not seen an Autodragon with wings before, and all of them towered over him easily. Also plenty had asked how it was possible for Megatron to mount him since he was so small!

That riled him more than anything, but what had been said earlier today made him fearful. Starscream had said with mating season possibly going to happen, he was expected to mate with Megatron and be taken as many times till he was egg heavy. He had never been mounted by Megatron not even once; the incident during their time imprisoned didn’t count as mounting or mating not really.

So here Optimus was carrying the stone bowl he had as a first gift from Megatron and had made an excuse to go get some water from the lake saying he wanted to bring some back in case he got thirsty during the night.

Once he reached the lake he looked around and finding it clear he used the bowl and drank some water and does this a few more times, before he deemed that he was truly alone. He carefully set the bowl down on a nearby rock, and sighed. He knew what he was going to do would make him lose the beautiful wings he had gained and feel a horrible back lash of breaking his oath, but not as badly he had yet to mate with Megatron and thus it would not be that bad.

Optimus then began walking away from the bowl and Megatron’s clan, only to freeze in mid step.

“So you are just going to leave this behind and break your oath, even if by breaking the oath means losing those wings I gifted you with, and feeling the pain of losing a mate as the final end result.” Megatron drawls coming out from the shadows of the trees, and he didn’t look pleased.

“I…” Optimus began to say, but the sharp glare from Megatron made him fall quite.

“Before you were about to leave my cave I was going to inform you about the spring in the back, so you wouldn’t have needed to bring this and travel here for a drink.” Megatron said picking up the roughly craved out bowl. “You were planning on leaving this here as way of bidding me farewell wasn’t it.” Megatron stated.

Optimus gulped he was caught and he didn’t know what to do. He could run, but he’d not get far. He could lie and plan again to get away, but then Megatron would keep an even closer eye on him then. He could try to blame Megatron and his clan for forcing him to resort to this, leaving in the middle of the night. Of course all those were very low and weak excuses and reasons.

So he settled for the truth and maybe, just maybe Megatron would let him go.

“I want to go home, I want to be with my clan and tell them I’m ok. I’ve been gone so long and they must think I’m dead; also I’m my Carrier’s and Sire’s only offspring. I need to go back.” Optimus said softly, keeping his gifted wings close to his body, Megatron is quite for while just handling the stone bowl.

“I understand this, but you’re not telling me everything.” Megatron said looking at Optimus with an expecting gaze. Optimus struggles for moment to find the right words to explain the other reason he wanted to leave.

“I…I don’t wish to mate with you, I don’t care if I lose my wings for it. I’m a naturally ground bound dragon; I can cope with the loss of these wings.” Optimus clearly states.

Megatron stairs at him for long while, before scowling and partly slammed the bowl on the rock he picked it up from. “Really that is your other reason, for slinking off to leave and planning to never return?!” Megatron growls angry and it almost looked like he’d crush the bowl from his grip on it.

“Don’t…don’t break it!” Optimus stuttered, and partly confuse do why he didn’t want Megatron to destroy the bowl. “Please.” Optimus said almost begging.

“Don’t leave then, stay.” Megatron said in a low voice that actually held no malaise in it.

“I can’t; I don’t want to be brood dragon, which I will be if I’m mounted by you.” Optimus said in a whisper, but Megatron heard it.  
“What did you just say?” Megatron growled, dropping the bowl to the ground, forgetting it completely.

“I said the truth, that’s what I’ll be here if I stay, that’s what I’ve been told.” Optimus said quietly and not looking Megatron in the eye.

“Who told you this!” Megatron demanded, clearly not happy.

“Starscream.” Optimus said, scared of Megatron getting angry.

“That fragging Seeker I’m going to skin him for this, he was lying Optimus! You are not just a brood dragon to me you are my mate! And as such you have more value than just gifting me with offspring!” Megatron roars in fury, only to tone down his anger and voice when he saw Optimus beginning to cower. “Your part of my clan now, and your role has not changed, whatever you were in your clan you are that here. Starscream said that to scare you he’s angry because you’re my mate now; he’s tired for years to become my mate or over throw me. He’s a power hungry grabbing glitch!” Megatron snarled a bit at the end, Optimus whimpers at Megatron’s anger.

Then the look Megatron gave him made him relax, and his next words.

“Optimus please don’t leave due what you’ve heard others say, I know we have not known each other that long. But I wish to try for us to become mates, and if…if it does not work out I’ll not hold you to your oath, and you can part in peace and keep your wings.” Megatron said as best he could in a soft tone.  
“My role from my clan would be the same here?” Optimus asked carefully.

“Yes, I will not hold you to only being a breeder; even I have other roles to play other than being a leader of my clan, though the perks of being the leader are very nice.” Megatron admitted with a smirk.

“I was heir to my clan.” Optimus deadpanned, Megatron’s smirk dropped into a confused and yet surprised frown.

“You were?” Megatron asked hoping he hadn’t heard wrong.

“Well if they knew I was still alive I’m sure I’d still be considered the heir. Then again Sentinel has always been pinning for my position, chances are he’s the new heir now.” Optimus said solemnly.

Both say nothing for a while, and soon the lack of talking became pretty awkward.

“I’m sorry about that.” Megatron said pretty lamely, not really sure how to proceed after being given that info. Optimus only gave him a small grimace of a smile, knowing that he’d pretty much dropped a bomb shell of info that he probably should have told Megatron about sooner. Megatron clears his through and tried his best to salvage the conversation, and convince Optimus to stay. “Other than being the Heir to your Clan, what else did you do?”

“I looked after some of the hatchlings and younger dragons.” Optimus said not looking Megatron in the eye. Megatron could have done face palm with such an answer; of course he’d do the one thing that would land him squarely in the area of being an expert on raising offspring!

“Anything other than…that, maybe hunting?” Megatron asked hoping that Optimus was not an heir that had been lined up to just have offspring by default by what he normally did with in his clan.

“Only for myself if I was really hungry.” Optimus said his wings now tight against his body and was trembling. He too realized that what he knew best would in fact make him nothing more than a brood dragon fated to have nothing, but a lot of offspring.

“I’m sure we can find something else you could do here in my clan, doing multiple things is common here. In fact I do hunting and actually dig for minerals like ore or gems, to increase our share in the clan’s hoard that’s used for trades for the clan.

Optimus only nodded before he remembered something from when he was younger. “Actually I can read and inscribe, for a time when I was younger I had an old Male teach me while my Sire and Carrier had to be gone. He taught me when I was left in his care of course it’s been years since then, but it’s the only other thing I know how to do.” Optimus said hoping that was enough for Megatron.

Megatron’s ears perk forward at this. It had been forever since his clan ever had a dragon that could read let alone inscribe things onto scrolls, or understand calligraphy art that was on some of their older cave’s walls. Shockwave and Soundwave did their best of course at it, but someone with actual knowledge was much better in fact a huge blessing for his clan!

“THAT’S GREAT!” Megatron exclaimed making Optimus jump a bit at the volume of his voice, only to grin a bit and feel sheepish.

“Maybe, but its only reading and writing.” Optimus said humbly, while at the same time glad of Megatron’s positive response.

“I beg to differ; Optimus my clan would be grateful for you being able to read and write. We have so much undiscovered history in very old caves we have further up the mountains. That and many in my clan would be eager to learn how to read and write too.” Megatron said truly wanting Optimus to see that in fact his role; if he wanted it would possibly be one very important task to take on.

“I…” Optimus began to say, but then asked. “But what of us? Of being mates?”

Megatron chuckled at the question. “Oh I’m sure we can figure something out, but for now lets go back to the cave and rest then we can begin things anew tomorrow yes?” Megatron said confidently.

Optimus was not so sure one moment he was planning on leaving, and then next he was being re-assured by what was supposed to be his worst enemy and forced bond mate of his new role in the Decepticon clan.

“Optimus?” Megatron asked when he notices Optimus was not fallowing him back to their cave.

“I’m scared.” Optimus blurted out truly he was, the future ahead was uncertain for him. Also the thought of leaving his own clan behind still worried him more than anything else, his duty there was as important as the one Megatron had said he could take on here in the Decepticon clan.

Megatron expression softened somewhat at these words, he knew how Optimus felt. He was faced with such an uncertainty of what the future would bring, like when he became leader of his Clan after fighting for the right to lead it of course.

“The hardest step is one has to take is the first one that propels you forward. Just like taking flight for the first time or hunting for the first time on your own. Or hatchling from and egg being uncertain is terrifying, but after its done its gets easier and then soon enough your flying without fear, hunting as if is a second nature.” Megatron said which made Optimus listen to him.

“And what about hatching from an egg?” Optimus questioned.

Megatron grinned seeing Optimus was asking possibly the most commonly share experiences of many other dragons’ lives.

“Leaving a place you’ve known for so long that was warm and cozy, and braving to call out for one’s parents for the first time. Then meeting them and seeing them for the first time while trembling from the cold while realizing that they are much bigger than you, and yet show loving care towards you despite being so tiny.” Megatron said sharing how he remembered meeting his Sire and Carrier. “Then slowly realizing that maybe change and new things were not so bad, and then what to find out more of what this new bigger world you came into had to offer.” Megatron finished saying.

“And what if it was bad?” Optimus asked.

“Fight to survive it and learn a new way to avoid or prevent it.” Megatron answered with calm sincere voice.

Optimus thought on this for bit, memories coming to mind of what all he had survived and managed to live through right up until now. Then made a decision, maybe trying this would not be so bad, maybe being Megatron’s mate would not be that terrifying as he first thought.

“Thank you.” Optimus said softly.

“Any time, my mate.” Megatron said with kind smile Optimus yawns, and Megatron chuckled. “Let go rest we have much to get started tomorrow.”

“Don’t forget the bowl.” Optimus said spotting is still lying in the grass.

“Of course, that blasted ugly bowl you love so much.” Megatron said in a fake mocking tone.

“You carved it.” Optimus said with chuckle.

“A sad display of my true skills when it comes to carving I assure you. I rather carve you a new one that is better by far.” Megatron grumbled carrying the bowl.

“But I like this one; it’s the first thing you ever gave me.” Optimus protested.

“Fine, but at least let me try to make it look better it stands out like sore toe claw, among the other bowls we have!” Megatron pleaded in mild irritation, Optimus sighs and relents maybe a few changes to it would be best.

“Ok, but nothing too much, I still what to look at it and have it remind me of the first gift you gave me as your mate in the future you know. Looking back is good thing too.” Optimus said, Megatron sighs knowing he had hard task ahead in making this ugly bowl an actual piece of art and a better form of use.

“Let’s get some rest and I’ll get to this Bowl tomorrow.” Megatron said hiding his yawn.

“Of course…my mate.” Optimus said testing out the words for the first time, Megatron only grins and soon both were back in their cave. After putting the bowl away for tomorrow both curl up in the nest, and for once Optimus was content with Megatron curling around him and not stressed out.

Of course sleep didn’t come easy for Optimus, he was still unsure of everything. He lay still for while his eyes open, Megatron noted his smaller mate’s breathing didn’t even out into the normal breathing pattern when he was asleep.

“Optimus?” He said in low rumble the tone was set in a questioning matter, so that Optimus didn’t feel like he was threatened.

“Not to sound ungrateful or like I’m going back on my word, but I have to know. Really will this role as…well a scribe in your clan truly secure my place here in it?” Optimus questioned.

Megatron lifted his head and stared at Optimus for a while. “In time yes it will, but for a more permanent and quicker way, would be for you and I to mate.” Megatron said opting for the truth.

Optimus ears pin back he was still nervous about that, and hearing Megatron mentioning it now aloud didn’t ease his mind in the least.

“I will never force you. Of course I know what happened before says otherwise, but truly I will not force you.” Megatron said cutting that fearful thought running in Optimus mind off in its tracks. Optimus quietly nodded, Megatron settling back into the nest.

“Ever?” Optimus finally asked.

“Yes.” Megatron said in lazy tone.

Optimus thought for a second on this and then finally came to a decision. “Then… mount me tonight.” He stammered quickly before he lost his nerve, Megatron’s head snapped up with a stunned look at Optimus.

“Tonight? Are you sure?” Megatron questioned.

“Yes and no I’m not, but I think I trust you enough to try.” Optimus said.

“You know once I start I will not stop correct?” Megaton asked. Optimus shivered at this concept, but the oath he swore that was binding him and Megatron as mates would insist they finish once they begin the mating process.

“Yes.” Optimus whispered Megatron stairs at him for while searching his younger dragon’s eyes for any sign to truly not wanting this to happen. The back lash of quitting in-between at this point would not only hurt Optimus it would hurt him too.

After few seconds, Megatron stood and slowly climbed up and over Optimus who was still lying down. Megatron noticed Optimus’ breathing increase by doing this, and let a low rumbling purr that he found out soothed Optimus when he was tense. “Last chance.” Megatron muttered not moving from where he was standing over Optimus.

Optimus took a few shaky breaths before slowly standing, coming to a partial crouch when his lower back met Megatron underbelly and chest. “Please, I…” Optimus struggled to say.

“I’ll be gentle Optimus do not doubt that, but everyone’s first time always hurts regardless. It’s only afterward that is a bit easier because you don’t have a seal, but size differences does have a factor in that too.” Megatron said laying the facts out as they were because he didn’t want to lie to Optimus. That and following through was major thing to do, that whole binding oath effecting them in more ways than one.

“I…understand.” Optimus says shakily, his body trembling a bit as Megatron shifted bit further over him. “Will I get egg heavy?!” Optimus suddenly ask in a bit of a panic, Megatron pausing at the question as he was about grip the back of Optimus neck.

“No, rarely do first time matings end with one becoming egg heavy, but not impossible some do conceive a clutch on their first time.” Megatron said, Optimus trembling at this, he was unsure if he wanted to become egg heavy so soon in his life. “You are still quite young, so I doubt you will conceive on our first time, maybe when you’re older and bigger you might.” Megatron reassures, Optimus relaxing at that and leaned into Megatron a bit.

Megatron let out low rumbling purr and shifted Optimus’ tail out of the way, by having it up and over his back right hind leg. He knew chances of Optimus conceiving were very very low, Optimus’ age and size paired with the stress and tension from the past few days would work against Optimus’ body.  
Despite the oncoming heat Optimus was going to have soon, so it would not interfere with them finally finishing the oath bonding. Afterwards nothing would be held over either of them, and then they could slowly get use to each other in other ways that just as mates.

Optimus shifted a bit not feeling ready really, but it was now or never, a kinda of leap of faith in many aspects. Optimus jolted when he felt Megatron’s member brush against his silt, then shiver as it began rubbing against him.

The action alone brought up the memory from when they both where trapped in the cave by those slayers, of course made Optimus tremble he really didn’t want his slit to be rubbed sore again the after effects of that were not pleasant.

“Please not the rubbing again.” Optimus said quietly, Megatron stopped in mid motion when he said that.

“I have to stimulate you or else it will hurt too much when I do enter you.” Megatron stated.

“I don’t want my slit rubbed sore before you do.” Optimus said, really not wanting the rubbing against him, Megatron sighed at this.

“Fine, lie on your side and keep your back legs up and whatever you do, do not smack me with you tail.” Megatron said stepping back from Optimus.

Optimus did as he was told, but was very confused of why Megatron told him to do that. That was unlit he saw Megatron dip his head down between his leg and place paw on his tail, and then he jolted again when he felt Megatron’s tongue lick his silt.

“What are you doing?!” Optimus cried in panic, but his strange position didn’t afford him much movement other than his tail. Then he let out a moan when Megatron began to lick inside his slit slightly, then Optimus realized what Megatron was doing and he could not help but pant at the building pleasure.

Just when Optimus was about to reach his peek, Megatron pulled away making Optimus growl in frustration.

“On your feet my mate, then we’ll finish what we’ve started.” Megatron said licking his muzzle in a dark seductive way.

Optimus didn’t hesitate getting into his position as before, Megatron quickly mounted behind him and have Optimus’ tail lay over his back right hind leg again.

Optimus was confused for second as of why Megatron had not leaned further forward to grip his neck like last time, only to cry out in pain as he felt Megatron swiftly enter him.

Optimus tried to curl his tail down, but Megatron shifting forward pressing in close to Optimus preventing him from doing that. Then Megatron began small thrusts inside him, Optimus whimpered at the motion he had not fully adjusted to Megatron’s size just yet. Of course that didn’t seem to matter to Megatron who kept his movements shallow and gentle; Optimus cringed at the movements for while till he felt a tingle deep inside him and a tingling pleasurable tickle run up his spine.

Curiously Optimus met Megatron movements to see what that would do, pleasure shot threw his body and he could not help but moan out loud and leaned a further back into Megatron wanting more.

“Enjoying yourself now, hmm.” Megatron stated with deep rumbling growl, Optimus responded by purring back at him and curled his tail around Megatron’s urging him to go faster. Then Megatron’s pace picked up and Optimus began gasping for air as the pleasure began to build.

Optimus cried out as Megatron bit near were his neck met his head and clamped down refusing to let go, and that shot the pleasure he felt rushing up his spine to turn into sparks trailing all over his body now.

Now Optimus knew why many of the adults purred or even let out a happy growl when their mates nibbled or licked in that spot. It was pleasure spot that made the rough biting nature of dragons be turned in to pleasure than pain during mating, and Optimus moaned loudly as Megatron put more pressure on that spot by gripping harder.

Optimus quivered as his focus went back to his silt that was getting a relentless pounding from Megatron. Optimus couldn’t help, but spread his legs further and angle his hips up so Megatron’s spike was stabbing his cervix opening with each thrust.

“Megatron please hurry.” Optimus begged, feeling his climax building and he really wanted to feel that. Megatron didn’t reply and he sped up his thrust becoming brutal and felt so good, and before either knew it they let out shared roars of pleasure as them both suddenly came.

Optimus was purring all content and didn’t mind the wet mess between his legs or Megatron filling him. Only after they both caught their breaths did Megatron pull out of Optimus and climb off him, Optimus sighed in bit of disappointment when he did that.

Of course tiredness quickly fallowed after such an intense mating, both flop on to the nest curled happily up together.

“You came at the same time with me.” Megatron murmurs, Optimus was confused till he realized that he too released his seed during their climax. Optimus sighed rolling his eyes, yeah he came from his spike too at the same time. Though it didn’t feel like it was the big of a deal to Optimus, then again if it made Megatron happy then all the better.

Only other thing that was on Optimus’ mind was his role as scribe for his new clan, but then again he could think on that tomorrow so he drifted off to sleep.

Megatron hadn’t gone to sleep yet he was admiring his new mate, a dark smug smirk on his maw. He has glad he finally got to claim Optimus as his mate, after all rarely were there ever any colorful and pretty winged dragon like Optimus.

Sighing contented and feeling very very pleased and smug with himself, all because he knew Optimus would not run off to another dragon. Since Autobot’s tend to mate for life after they first mating, also claiming the Autobot clan’s heir was just a huge ego boost for Megatron along with gaining a scribe!

Also another fact was many of his breed had dull colors, which was perfect for hunting and hiding of course. Of course being colorful was so rare that those that did have brighter colors tended to flaunt it among his breed, and which made them less likely to settle down and take up a life mate, but of course that was not the case for him.

Megatron settled down for sleep, thinking tomorrow he could show Optimus around the older caves, as a way to prevent Optimus from having any form of regrets about this night.

Though Megatron really doubted Optimus would.

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or the idea of Dragonformers. Only the plot for this story.
> 
> Big thanks to LadyAnatar, for being my Beta.
> 
> For you Jazz enjoy reading. :)
> 
> A gift writing for: Jazz The Tiger’s picture Domination that inspired me to write this.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you like this. ^_^


End file.
